


Fire Woman

by SincerelyBel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Not Romance, Physical Abuse, Suicide, Verbal Abuse, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: He loves her, but she burns him.





	Fire Woman

_‘Don’t get too close,’_ they said, _‘or you’ll get burned.’_ He should have heeded their warning.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was made of wildfire, barely contained in a human body. Her hair was fire-spun, her eyes shone as bright as stars, and her skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun itself. She glowed with an intensity only bested by the sun itself; he felt that if he looked at her for too long, he’d go blind. She made him feel warmer just with her presence. Her kisses were magma and when she touched him, her fingers left trails of wildfire in their wake. When she slept, pressed against his side, she felt like a hearth fire, warm and soothing.

Fire could be warm and safe, but when fire raged, it destroyed. He never thought that was more true than when he first felt her fury. The woman he loved had a fiery temper. She would get angry at the smallest perceived slight against her, like if he was a few minutes late or forgot to give her a kiss. And as their relationship went on, it got worse.

At first, it was a few stinging words.

* * *

  _“Well, don’t do it again.”_

* * *

Then a slap here and there.

* * *

_SLAP! “I thought I said don’t forget! Geez, can’t you do anything right?”_

* * *

Then it was ranting and hitting.

* * *

_“I saw you looking at that girl!” THUMP! “Is she prettier than me?! Are you going to leave me for that skank?!” SLAP!_

_“N-no babe, it isn’t like that! You’re the only woman I love! She was just the cashier!”_

_THUMP! “Do you really expect me to believe that? I saw you checking her out!”_

_“N-no babe! Honest! I wasn’t checking her out!”_

_“Why should I believe that?”_

_“B-because you’re the only woman for me.”_

_“That’s right, and don’t you forget it!”_

* * *

Then it escalated to full on screaming and beating him with whatever was at hand, be it a book or a skillet. When she screamed at him, cruel words spewed like a volcano from her lips, and scorched him with the heat of her words. When she hit him, she left bruises and wounds screaming from blistering pain, and white hot fear of her temper. He hated these moments, when the woman he was so in love with turned into an inferno of wrath.

When she would eventually calm down, she’d apologize, whispering things like “I’m sorry, babe.” as she tended to the injuries she had caused, applying warm kisses to each bruise as she went. “I wouldn’t have hurt you if you didn’t make me angry.” She’d say afterwards, “But don’t worry, I forgive you.”

He adored her, but he didn’t know how much more he could take of this abuse. The fear of setting off her temper weighed constantly on his mind, pressing him down with all the pressure to not mess up. No matter what he did, it seemed like she always found something wrong with it. He wasn’t safe anywhere, it seemed like she’d always find out what he’d do when she wasn’t there. He was trapped here, with this fiery woman.

He couldn’t take it anymore. So, he shattered.

* * *

“Babe, I’m home~”

…

“Babe, where are you?”

...

“BABE! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! DON’T MAKE ME ANGRY!

...

BANG! “Babe! I know you’re in there! Let me in!” BANG! BANG! BANG!

...

“That’s it!” SLAM!

...

“B-babe…? N-no no no no no! BABE!”

His cold body lay still in the bathtub, ruby stained from the slits in his wrists. The fire couldn't hurt him anymore, now.


End file.
